Mindfuck
Mindfuck ist ein Idiom, das von Film- und Fernseh-Fans verwendet wird, um ein bestimmtes Erzählphänomen zu beschreiben, das beim Zuschauer Ungewissheit und Spannung hervorruft. Es wird gewöhnlich durch Methoden und Tricks, wie zum Beispiel nicht-lineares Erzählen, scheinbar unzuverlässige Standpunkte und radikale Handlungswendungen, erreicht. Mindfuck ist eine umstrittene Bezeichnung, teilweise wegen seines groben Titels, aber auch, weil es ein neuer Begriff in Film und Fernsehen ist, dessen exakte Definition noch diskutiert wird. Die folgenden Bedingungen gelten als Mindfucks. Sie kommen bei Lost häufig vor: * Wenn ein flüchtiger Beobachter nicht erkennen kann, was in einer Erzählung passiert, ohne ernsthafte Versuche anzustellen, die Verbindungen zwischen den Teilen zu entschlüsseln. * Wenn Erzähler oder Hauptcharaktere unzuverlässig, uninformiert oder absichtlich trügerisch sind, ohne dass die Zuschauer sich dem bewusst sind. * Wenn die Handlung stark gestückelt oder von der ursprünglichen Geschichte abzuschweifen scheint, aber trotzdem ein komplettes Ganzes bildet. Einige Mindfucks bringen eine einzige Handlungswendung oder eine Lösung für eine scheinbar unwichtige Nebenhandlung mit sich, der das Verständnis des Zuschauers für die Handlung komplett ändert. Vorkommen bei Lost Staffel 1 * Das ersmalige Erscheinen des Monsters in der ersten Folge. * In a flashback on the plane, Kate who has been shown up to this point as gentle spoken and helpful, is shown handcuffed and revealed as a fugitive. thumb|right|200px|[[Locke im Rollstuhl. ]] * In a flashback, Locke who has been walking, is revealed to have been in a wheelchair up to the point where he boarded Flight 815. * Sun does not respond to conversations in English, only to later reveal that she can speak English. ("House of the Rising Sun") * Boone's rescue of Shannon, and her subsequent death at the hands of the Monster, were presented as real time events, but then later revealed to have been a vision brought on by the paste Locke spread on Boone's head. ("Hearts and Minds") * Sawyer (and the audience) are misled into believing that Frank Duckett is "the real Sawyer", and Sawyer shoots him fatally, only to have it revealed by Duckett before he dies that he wasn't Sawyer, but rather someone indebted to the man who mislead Sawyer. ("Outlaws") * Locke and his father are reunited, share time together, and Locke even donates his kidney to save his father. The whole sequence of events, however, is revealed to be a con on Cooper's part. ("Deus Ex Machina") * Locke, after blaming Sawyer for knocking Sayid out during Sayid's attempt to triangulate the distress signal ("The Moth"), reveals he is actually the one to blame. ("The Greater Good") * Die Enthüllung der Black Rock als Schiff und nicht als Felsformationen und deren Standort tief auf der Insel. * The raft occupants, encountering another boat containing four strangers, are elated, believing rescue is finally at hand. However, the strangers kidnap Walt, shoot Sawyer, and blow up the raft, actions which affect season 2, and Michael's character from that point onward. ("Exodus, Part 2") Staffel 2 * A man named Desmond is revealed to be living in the Hatch, surrounded by a fully-equipped kitchen, laundry machines, gun vault, and computer. The station is first shown in such a way (with old-fashioned props, civilized amenities) to lead the viewer to believe it is a flashback to events off the Island, before the true setting of the scene is revealed by the appearance of the crash survivors blowing open the Hatch. * The people on the beach believe themselves the only survivors of Flight 815, until some of the tail-section members are confirmed alive. * Eko is revealed to have been a warlord in Nigeria, and that the Beechcraft contained his associates and his brother. * The entire conflict between Jack, Kate, Locke, and Ana Lucia is revealed to be a "long con" by Sawyer to capture all of the guns. * Kate discovers the dirty and patchy clothes of the Others hanging neatly in a closet, along with a fake beard and some theatrical glue, implying that the Others are misleading the survivors with their appearance. * Sun is known to be pregnant on the Island, but it is later revealed in a flashback that Jin is infertile. * After the lockdown in the Swan, Jack and Kate stumble across a food drop in the jungle. thumb|right|200px|Die Karte auf der Brandschutztür. * Locke sees a glowing map that shows the location of a ? and several DHARMA stations. * The Fake Henry Gale is actually an Other. * Als Dave auf der Insel auftaucht, erzählt er Hurley, dass nichts von dem real ist und dass sich Hurley noch immer in der Psychiatrischen Anstalt Santa Rosa befindet. Er "beweist" dies, indem er anmerkt, dass die Zahlen, die Hurley von Leonard die gleichen Zahlen sind, die man in den Computer eingeben muss. Er deutet außerdem an, dass es ein zu großer Zufall ist, dass die Zahlen überall in der Station wiederholt werden und dass die Luke und die Insel nur in Hurleys Einbildung existieren. In Rückblenden der gleichen Episode scheint Dave ein echter Mensch zu sein, bis mit einem Foto bewiesen wird, dass er nicht existiert. * Es wird aufgedeckt, dass Libby ebenfalls einige Zeit in der Psychiatrischen Anstalt Santa Rosa verbrachte. thumb|right|200px|[[Michael erschießt Ana-Lucia. ]] * Michael turns out to be working for the Others, and he shoots Ana Lucia and Libby before setting the fake Henry Gale free and shooting himself in the shoulder. * The Pearl Orientation video indicates the activities in the Swan are part of a psychological experiment, causing Locke to completely lose his faith in pushing the button, and Eko to find stronger faith and take over the task. * A sailboat appears on the horizon leading the survivors to think rescue is imminent. Instead it contains Desmond, who finds himself back on the Island after "sailing for two and half weeks, bearing due West and making 9 knots". * Sayid opens The Door, but it is revealed to be a facade station, rather than the Other's station. * Jack, Kate, and Sawyer are captured by the Others at the capsule dump, rather than at the site of the decoy village. * In a reversal of the previous plot twist involving the Pearl Orientation video, the capsule dump discovery and the discharge prove the Swan was not a psychological experiment after all. * There are two men in the arctic who are searching for electromagnetic anomalies; when they find one, they report to their boss - Penelope Widmore, Desmond's girlfriend. Staffel 3 thumb|right|150px|[[Die Anderen beobachten den Absturz von Flug 815. ]] * The Others live in ordinary houses with running water and electricity, and are not the savages they were previously portrayed as. As in the opening of Season 2, this information is presented in such a way (scenes of seemingly ordinary domesticity, with no recognizable Others present) to lead the viewers to believe it is taking place off the island, until the appearances of Ethan and Ben, followed by the sight of Oceanic 815 breaking up in the sky above, reveal that the characters are Others and that it is an on-island flashback. * The three captured survivors (Jack, Kate, and Sawyer) are not imprisoned together: Jack in a holding cell of sorts, Sawyer in the animal cages, and Kate with him (but only after being given new clothes, a shower, and a decent breakfast). * When Jack tries to escape through a hatch door, water pours into the room, revealing that they are underwater. Juliet reveals it as The Hydra, a DHARMA station for holding animals. * We learn that Sun has indeed been unfaithful to Jin, and with Jae Lee, no less. * Jin is tasked by Mr. Paik to "deliver the message" to Jae Lee, but instead of killing him, he threatens his life. After leaving, Jae Lee throws himself from the window, committing suicide. * The Others have some communication with the outside world, as proven by Ben showing Jack a tape of the Boston Red Sox winning the World Series. * After entering the sweat lodge to communicate with the Island, Boone appears to Locke, and takes him through the Sydney Airport to show him his mission. * Jack, Kate und Sawyer sind Gefangene auf einer zweiten kleineren Insel. * The opening scene implies that Juliet is involved in yet-to-be explained activities on the Island, including an encounter with Ethan Rom, only to be revealed at the end of the scene as taking place in Miami, several years prior to the show's main narrative. * Desmonds Rückblende findet scheinbar 1996 in London statt, jedoch findet sie direkt, nachdem Desmond den Schlüssel im Schwan umgedreht hat, statt. Das lässt den Zuschauer unsicher darüber, ob es sich um eine traditionelle Rückblende oder einem klaren Traum handelt oder ob es wirklich passiert. * Naomi tells Desmond, Charlie, Hurley and Jin that Flight 815 was found four miles under water, and that cameras had confirmed that all the passengers were dead. Als Ergebnis müssen sich die Lost Zuschauer fragen, wo die richtige Wahrheit liegt. Täuscht Naomi die Überlebenden? Oder gibt es eine größere Verschwörung, von der auch Naomi nichts weiß? In dieser speziellen Handlungswendung kann man Naomi als unzuverlässigen Erzähler sehen. * Die Zuschauer erwarten, dass Locke auf einen menschlichen Mann namens Jacob trifft. Als Jacob schließlich enthüllt wird, ist nur ein leerer Stuhl zu sehen. Die Wahrheit über Jacobs Existenz wird im Unklaren gelassen und führt zu der Frage: "Ist Jacob überhaupt menschlich?" Ein Oberbegriff für diese Art von Handlungswendung, bei der ein Mensch erwartet wird, aber etwas anderes zu sehen ist, lautet "Umkehrung der Spezies". * Unbeknownst to the Others, Ben was actually born off of the Island. * Ben kills his own father, and nearly everyone in the DHARMA Initiative is gassed to death. * Ben shoots Locke and leaves him for dead in the mass DHARMA grave. * Walt appears to Locke, telling Locke that he has unfinished business and cannot die. * Nach drei Staffeln von Lost erwartet der Zuschauer ein bestimmtes Episodenformat: Geschehnisse der Echtzeit gemischt mit Rückblendenabschnitten. Das gleiche gemischte Format wird in dieser Episode verwendet und deutet deshalb an, dass Jacks Handlungen sich in der Vergangenheit abspielen. In der letzten Szene spricht Jack mit Kate jedoch über ihren Aufenthalt auf der Insel in der Vergangenheit. Das deutet an, das die "Rückblende" in Wirklichkeit eine "Vorausschau" ist und das zwingt den Zuschauer, alles, was in der Episode passiert ist, neu zu beurteilen. Diese Handlungswendung verwendet eine Methode, die sich unzuverlässiger Erzähler nennt. Staffel 4 * Die Überlebenden teilen sich in 2 Gruppen auf - eine Gruppe geht mit Jack zum Sendeturm, die andere mit Locke zu den Baracken der Anderen. * Die Frackteile des Flugzeuges werden von einem Forscherteam nahe der Küste von Bali gefunden. * Frank Lapidus hääte ursprünglich der Pilot von Flug 815 sein sollen. * Die Leute auf dem Frachter kommen zur Insel um Benjamin Linus zu finden und nicht um die Überlebenden zu retten. * Benjamin Linus hat einen Spion auf dem Frachter. * Sayid ist einer der Oceanic Six und zugleich arbeitet er in der Zukunft für Ben als Auftfragskiller. * Locke und seine Gruppe sind auf dem Weg zu Jacob. Als sie den Kreis aus Asche erreichen, der die Hütte umgibt, ist diese aber nirgendwo zu sehen. * Aaron ist nach der Insel Kates Sohn. * Der Frachter gehört Charles Widmore, Penelopes Vater. * Es wird aufgedeckt, dass Michael auf dem Frachter ist. * Während wir eine Vorausschau von Sun sehen, wird gleichzeitig eine Rückblende von Jin gezeigt. * Kate and Jack sind ein Liebespaar. * Es stellt sich heraus, dass Locke die Person im Sarg ist. }} Handlungswendungen :Hauptartikel Handlungswendung Beachte, dass es sich bei "Was zum Teufel?" (WZT?) Momenten nicht notwendigerweise um "Mindfucks" handelt. Ein Mindfuck tritt auf, wenn der Autor sich große Mühe gibt, eine bestimmte Auffassung in der Meinung des Zuschauers zu verursachen und dann, wenn der Zuschauer sich an diese Auffassung gewöhnt hat, wird die Auffassung in einem einzigen Moment dramatisch verändert. Die meisten "WZT?" Momente sind einfache Handlungswendungen und sollten im "Handlungswendungen" Artikel gesammelt werden. Kulturelle Referenzen * Ein Vorfall an der Owl-Creek-Brücke: Ein Buch, das in Lost gezeigt wird und das ein überraschendes Ende hat.. * Alias: Eine Fernsehserie, bei der ebenfalls J.J. Abrams Regie führt, wodurch für den Zuschauer viele sich überschneidende trügerische Handlungen entstehen. * Die Illuminatus Triologie: Ein Roman von Robert Anton Wilson, Damon Lindelof hat den Einfluss auf Lost bestätigt http://www.dharmasecrets.com/forum/index.php?topic=1379.msg17115#msg17115. Es ist eine diskordianische Verschwörungstheorie, die eine Praktik behandelt, die sich Operation Mindfuck nennt. Im Roman handelt es sich um eine der diskordianischen Gruppen, die ein Projekt durchführt, bei dem kleine Veränderungen in dem täglichen Leben von Menschen gemacht wird, um zu versuchen ihre Nerven zum Reißen zu bringen, mit dem Ergebnis, dass sie manchmal große Unternehmen zerstört haben, in denen diese Menschen gearbeitet haben, doch noch häufiger wurden die Menschen dazu gezwungen, über ihr eigenes Verhalten nachzudenken und sie beschließen, positive Veränderungen in ihrem Leben durchzuführen, ähnlich wie die Charaktere in der Serie gelegentlich gezwungen werden, dies zu tun. Links Lost *CHUD - 24. Mai 2007 - "THUD: Damon Lindelofs Nachricht an Tim Kring?" Artikel über das Staffel 3-Finale im Vergleich mit Heroes: Lost hat ein Finale, das ein kompletter Mindfuck ist, ein Ende, dass vor sechs Wochen noch niemand vermutet hätte. *Terminally Incoherent - 24. Mai 2007 - Lost: Totaler Mindfuck. Verwendung von Mindfuck bietet Raum für Interpretationen, weist jedoch auf "Verwirrung" hin und es gibt mehrere Verwendungen von WZT im Artikel *BLonde Heroine - 23. Mai 2007 - Blogeintrag mit der Markierung "Mindfuck" *DancerinDC - 06. April 2006 - Die Ekstase und die Qual - Teil II - Blog über die Episode Dave *Dharmasecrets - langer Forumseintrag mit Bezug auf Lost *TV Squad - 27. April 2007 - Lost: Was Naomi wirklich gesagt hat. Verwendet Mindfuck als Bedeutung für Täuschung und/oder Verschwörung: "Es sei denn, sie ist eine Andere und die gesamte Sache mit dem Wrackfund ist ein gigantischer Mindfuck um die Stimmung der Überlebenden zu drücken … und wir haben am Beispiel von Ben herausgefunden, dass ein Mindfuck der Anderen immer eine klare Möglichkeit ist … " *SkipJenkins - 18. April 2007 - "Libby". Verwendet Mindfuck als Oberbegriff, der viele verschiedene Interpretationsansätze bietet: "Vielleicht war ihr Ex-'David' Hurleys 'Dave'? Wäre das nicht ein Mindfuck?" *Furious Nads - 03. September 2006 - Jetzt kann man die dritte Staffel offiziell nicht mehr erwarten *Aerial Telly - Lost Staffel 3: Halbzeitreport. Verwendet Mindfuck als Oberbegriff, der viele verschiedene Interpretationsansätze bietet: "Die Anderen führen ihre Experimente und höllischen Mindfucks in Frieden weit entfernt von neugierigen Überlebenden eines Flugzeugabsturzes durch." *Guardian Unlimited - 12. November 2006 - Beschreibt Mindfuck als ein scheinbar willkürlicher Feldzug von Falschmeldungen, Witzen und allem, was Menschen dazu bringt, ihre Vorstellung von Realität in Frage zu stellen. *E! Online "Schau mit Kristin" - Der Euphemismus "Mindfrak" wird verwendet, um das Staffel 3-Finale zu beschreiben. Verschiedenes *Classreal.com - Eine Liste mit Mindfuck-Filmen. Verwendet die folgende Definition von Mindfuck als Kriterium: Werke mit den folgenden Elementen und Themen: Unwirkliche Atmosphäre, Identitätsüberraschungen, Wirklichkeitsüberraschungen, Existentialismus, Postmoderne, Zeitreise. *A Beautiful Mind(fuck), ein Artikel des Kritikers Johnathan Eig. Kategorie:Kulturelle Referenzen